Ninja Warrior 55
the 55th tournament is underway at Midoriyama Mountain Studio City but its the best of SASUKE Stages Special Stage 1 RISING [SASUKE 28 Stage 1] 105 seconds 1 quad steps called quintuple steps 2 rolling escargot 3 spin bridge 4 jump hang kai 5 double warped wall 4.5m 6 tarzan rope 7 rope ladder Competitors 1 Kenichi Yoshida 1. quad steps 2 Haruo Takimoto 1. quad steps 3 Taka Sato 2. rolling escargot 4 Nguyen Huy Vinh 3. spin bridge 5 Yoon Yongmin 3. spin bridge 6 Ryoga Vee 1. quad steps 7 Austin Greene 1. quad steps 8 Andrew "Roo" Yori 3. spin bridge 9 Kacy Catanzaro 3. spin bridge 10 Thomas Stillings 3. spin bridge 11 Hironori Kuboki 4. jump hang kai 12 Sara CLEAR 3.0 seconds left 13 Yeo Hong-Chul 3. spin bridge 14 James Okada 3. spin bridge 15 Kozo Akimoto 3. spin bridge 16 Koki Suzuki 3. spin bridge 17 Yuta Takiguchi 3. spin bridge 18 Takashi Asaya 3. spin bridge 19 SHO 5. double warped wall. timed out on 1st wall 20 YOH 3. spin bridge 21 DEKKACHAN 3. spin bridge 22 RENA 3. spin bridge 23 Rena Higashi 3. spin bridge 24 Yuko Higashi 1. quad steps 25 Ryouta Kume 1. quad steps 26 Hidemi Komaki 3. spin bridge 27 Mayu Inui 3. spin bridge 28 Tetsuro Degawa 4. jump hang kai. made 2 saves on spin bridge 29 Masashi Toyoda 3. spin bridge 30 Atsushi Hirata 3. spin bridge 31 Hiroshi Kawashima 3. spin bridge 32 Alan Zhang 3. spin bridge 33 Ami Tokito CLEAR 2.1 seconds left. used one foot on the jump hang kai 34 Ryo Miyazaki 3. spin bridge 35 Katsuhide Torisawa 3. spin bridge 36 Kenji Ito 3. spin bridge 37 Yohei Nishigaki 2. rolling escargot 38 Hiroyuki Yanagida 2. rolling escargot 39 Yuusuke Miyashita 2. rolling escargot 40 Koki Someya 2. rolling escargot 41 Joji Amano CLEAR 19.4 seconds left. ran on the other side of the jump hang kai. backflipped up the warped wall 42 Fred Dorrington 2. rolling escargot 43 Daniel Weston 3. spin bridge 44 Ian Newland Pa Rambo CLEAR 5.9 seconds left. backflipped up the warped wall. grabbed the ropes on spin bridge to help himz. 2nd oldest person to clear Stage 1 ever at 64 years old. 45 Bryson Klein CLEAR 3.8 seconds left 46 Celeste Dixon CLEAR 2.0 seconds left 47 Steve Choate CLEAR 2.0 seconds left 48 Gunnar Trosso 3. spin bridge 49 Walker Kearney 3. spin bridge 50 Joseph Tekie 3. spin bridge 51 Akira Shimada 3. spin bridge 52 Akira Hayashida 3. spin bridge 53 Hikaru Tanaka 3. spin bridge 54 Akira Omori 3. spin bridge 55 Eiichi Miura 4. jump hang kai 56 Ken Hasegawa 4. jump hang kai 57 Koji Yamada 3. spin bridge 58 Takuyu Ueda 2. rolling escargot 59 Ichiro Atarashii 3. spin bridge 60 Brennan Mejia CLEAR 51.0 seconds left. ran on one side of the quad steps 61 Brian Orosco 1. quad steps 62 Ro En 4. jump hang kai 63 Tomoko Ono 4. jump hang kai 64 Emma Chapman 3. spin bridge 65 Hunter MacIntyre The Sheriff CLEAR 45.0 seconds left 66 Joe Moravsky CLEAR 11.0 seconds left 67 Neil Craver CLEAR 11.0 seconds left 68 Lee En-Chih CLEAR 10.9 seconds left 69 Tadao Ito CLEAR 15.4 seconds left 70 Yuji Suzuki CLEAR 12.0 seconds left 71 Junpei Morita CLEAR 9.4 seconds left 72 Natalie Duran CLEAR 64.8 seconds left 73 Jon Stewart 1. quad steps 74 Karsten Williams 1. quad steps 75 Isaac Mitchell 2. rolling escargot 76 Hideo Ezawa 3. spin bridge 77 Bill Schlageter 2. rolling escargot 78 Will Shlageter 4. jump hang kai 79 Kenta Tanaka 3. spin bridge 80 Mamadama Bangoura 3. spin bridge 81 Mitsuomi Takahashi 3. spin bridge 82 Ke Maeda 3. spin bridge 83 Kenji Takahashi CLEAR 14.9 seconds left 84 Hiroyo Shimada CLEAR 16.0 seconds left 85 Taiga Hoshikawa CLEAR 19.4 seconds left 86 Ben Cossey CLEAR 16.0 seconds left 87 Lee Cossey CLEAR 14.8 seconds left 88 Levi Meeuwenberg CLEAR 20.0 seconds left 89 Wan Jen 3. spin bridge 90 Shi Liliang 2. rolling escargot 91 Deng Wei 3. spin bridge 92 Liu Shiwen 3. spin bridge 93 Darvish Mohammed CLEAR 8.0 seconds left 94 Kim Magnus 3. spin bridge 95 Yusuke Morimoto CLEAR 17.6 seconds left 96 Jessie Graff CLEAR 71.9 seconds left 97 Tomohiro Kawaguchi CLEAR 24.0 seconds left 98 Yuuji Urushihara CLEAR 6.0 seconds left 99 Ayako Inada CLEAR 82.0 seconds left 100 Yuke Miyamoto CLEAR 85.0 seconds left. Fastest Stage 1 time of the tournament 100 attempts 29 clears Stage 2 15 Stage 2 65 seconds 1 chain reaction 2 brick climb 3 spider walk 4 balance tank 5 metal spin 15-27 version 6 wall lifting called the wall lift 40k 50k Competitors 12 Sara 4. balance tank 33 Ami Tokito 1. chain reaction 41 Joji Amano 3. spider walk 44 Ian Newland 3. spider walk 45 Bryson Klein 5. metal spin 46 Celeste Dixon 5. metal spin 47 Steve Choate CLEAR 7.9 seconds left 60 Brennan Mejia 5. metal spin 65 Hunter MacIntyre 4. balance tank 66 Joe Moravsky 4. balance tank 67 Neil Craver 4. balance tank 68 Lee En-Chih 5. metal spin 69 Tadao Ito CLEAR 47.0 seconds left 70 Yuji Suzuki 5. metal spin 71 Junpei Morita 4. balance tank 72 Natalie Duran CLEAR 35.0 seconds left 83 Kenji Takahashi 4. balance tank 84 Hiroyo Shimada 5. metal spin 85 Taiga Hoshikawa CLEAR 49.0 seconds left 86 Ben Cossey 5. metal spin 87 Lee Cossey 1. chain reaction 88 Levi Meeuwenberg 5. metal spin 93 Darvish Mohammed 1. chain reaction 95 Yusuke Morimoto 2. brick climb. in one of the shocks of the day Yusuke slipped of the brick climb and fell on the other side and fell into the water 96 Jessie Graff CLEAR 43.6 seconds left 97 Tomohiro Kawaguchi 5. metal spin 98 Yuuji Urushihara 3. spider walk 99 Ayako Inada CLEAR 48.0 seconds left 100 Yuke Miyamoto CLEAR 53.6 seconds left. Fastest Stage 2 time of the tournament 29 attempts 7 clears Stage 3 14-15 Stage 3 with added time limit and 2 added bars on the jumping bars 175 seconds 1 rumbling dice 2 body prop 3 curtain cling 4 cliffhanger kai 5 jumping bars bars 6 climbing bars called the bridge of destiny 7 devils swing 8 pipe slider Competitors 47 Steve Choate 4. cliffhanger kai. made a great save on the body prop but that just winded him and simply could not carry on after the curtain cling and let go on the 1st of 3 ledges 69 Tadao Ito 2. body prop 72 Natalie Duran CLEAR 66.0 seconds left. swinged on the devils swing and used arms and legs on climbing bars 85 Taiga Hoshikawa 2. body prop 96 Jessie Graff CLEAR 93.0 seconds left. swinged on the devils swing and used arms and legs on climbing bars 99 Ayako Inada 1. rumbling dice. let go right at the start 100 Yuke Miyamoto 4. cliffhanger kai. fell on 2nd ledge 7 attempts 2 clears Stage 4/Final Stage 5-17 Stage 4/Final Stage Tower Height:22.5m 30 seconds 1 spider climb 12.5m Split after 15 seconds 2 rope climb 10m Competitors 72 Natalie Duran 2. rope climb. time out. timed out right at the top and pressed the buzzer 0.1 seconds too late 96 Jessie Graff KANZENSEIHA 0.8 seconds left 2 attempts 1 kanzenseiha Best Performance:Jessie Graff